vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
144348-ram-upgrade
Content ---- ---- ---- What are your other specs? I get 30-60 when I'm not streaming and I've got a GTX 970. If you use multiple sticks of ram, make sure they are of the same size and speed. Otherwise, at minimum a decent quad core processor should be good for this game to get decent framerate. I'd definitely jump up to at least 8 gigs of ram as soon as you can. Also, if you can afford to do so, grab a solid state drive to cut down on loading times. 120 gig internal drives are rather cheap these days. | |} ---- ---- ---- The mistake is thinking your GPU matters the most in a MMO, getting 50fps+ with my old 660ti still in. Edited October 20, 2015 by Naix | |} ---- Depending on the motherboard most will default to the lowest speed of the sticks you have and go from there, if my memory serves me correctly. As for power supply's it's all about what you are doing, if you never plan on sli/crossfire then 600-700 should be fine, at most you might pull 400-500, if that at a certain load. This also gets you close to it's efficiency rating which is a number you should shoot for but don't necessarily have to match. 700watts would be more than enough for a 970 and everything else you stuff in there. Also modular power supplies are a luxury, don't go out of your way to get one if it is out of your budget. They are great and save you a great deal of time with keeping your wires to a minimum but like I said only go for them IF you decide to do so. Edited October 20, 2015 by Bacon_21 | |} ---- Unless you're replacing it with an i7 your CPU will probably do. i7 are great for MMOs due to the high progessor use. SSDs are fantastic but you wont get much use while in game. The game will load very quickly, for me it's near instant while loading and exiting. SSDs are mainly used for their low access time, since you rarely get bulk transfer of files while playing a game, during play most assets are already loaded into ram. When you have RAM it should be matched pairs. If you had 8Gb for example you would pair them as 4GB x 2. This way you can take advantage of dual channel. Instead of accessing data from one stick of RAM per request it can do two. If the capacity doesn't match them obviously it can't operate in dual channel since they wont have complimenting data on each stick. Just because it has a higher clock frequency doesn't mean it is better. It all depends in the timings. It's usually shown as x-x-x-X. The last one is usually bigger. The lower these values the better too. You shoulld also be careful where the RAM came from. If it was a server it might have been using buffered RAM. These sticks have parity checks, to check the data is fine and not corrupt when recalled. If there's a data error in a server that's bad, in a home PC, not so much. The RAM will work but buffered RAM is much slower due to the parity checks. You could considering getting a higher value of RAM since even though programs wont use it Windows will and load it with data from the hard disk that it thinks you might ask for. This caching means that things will load faster because they've already been loaded into memory already. If Windows needs it for programs it frees it up. | |} ---- Depending on your motherboard you might get better performance out of one stick instead of a mis-matched pair. RAM is cheap currently, upgrade to 8GB (4GB x 2) if you can. SSD is probably one of THE best upgrades you can make to an older computer, everything will load so much faster. In a MMO it will improve speeds when zoning and booting up the game. 256GB SSD is the sweet spot for price at the moment, but larger drives are dropping in price all the time. Use the SSD for Windows + games and use your old hard drive as a data drive. 700W PSU is plenty, no need to upgrade that. | |} ---- Debatable, but that topic goes past the point of this thread, so I'll keep that for another time. If you have the cash for an i7 by all means drop it on it. If you don't an i5 will suit you just fine and in most games you will get comparable performance when paired with something such as a 970. | |} ---- ---- I've only got a i5 3450 and 16GB ram at 1600MHz, and recently bought a Geforce 960. Everything up full and 29fps in the event area, else usually about 60 fps. I'm happy. | |} ----